Sugardust (Preview II)
by CrystalMoonlightII
Summary: After taking a heavy blow and losing her level playing field, Kyu is given an important job by Venus. She needs to reach out and help Kyanna Delrio before it's too late. Having recently found a love fairy of her own, the gorgeous single mother doesn't realize she's fast on a road of no return. (Another short chapter to show Kyu's route in Relationship Problems!)


**So, as a lot of you know, my Blondie story has finished. That leads us to the third and final route of Relationship Problems, 'Sugardust'. The reason it's taking a while? Well, this final path is going to be seriously wide-running and draw things from several routes and stories in the whole series.**

 **That said, I'm not ready to start it yet and I won't be for a while. Still, there's nothing to stop me from dropping a few more teasers until it finally rolls around, is there?**

 **I'll even drop you an extra hint before we begin. Keep an eye on Envy Problems and some of Kyanna's stories. Let's get started!**

* * *

 **Sugardust (Preview II)**

Days like this were a total drag. How many times did a girl have to clean up the mess left behind by someone else? Those caddy bitches over in the office at Love Fairy Inc. weren't doing their job right, seriously. They had no idea how shit went down at ground level. Some clients were high maintenance. A short-term plan wasn't enough to keep them in check. Worse still, when the boss lady herself stepped her gorgeous round ass off the throne to take things into her hands? You know you done fucked up.

This time around however, and fucking thankfully at that, the gig Miss Venus threw across the desk was an easy one. _Easy._ Well shit. That word didn't pop up very often, but compared to the recent paper stack across the desk, this one was kinda easy by comparison, now wasn't it?

"Heh. Okay, Kyu. About time, you get yourself to work. First up, human disguise."

A lithe snap of the fingers saw to that. In but an instant, a tingly magical firecracker swept across her body. Now for a look in the mirror to make sure. Short brown hair? Check. Revealing brown dress? Yep. As short and revealing as ever. Last of all, her eyes. They weren't an all too obvious pink anymore. Everything was good.

Now for a quick look at the file, just to make doubly sure, triply sure. A simple job on paper didn't mean simple by any means. Especially as far as this little momma was concerned.

Sighing to herself at that _wonderful_ thought, Kyu opened the front page of the blue file. _Another one._ For some reason she always ended up landed with the Talent clients. Sometimes she quietly wished for a couple of Sexuality specialists. Those guys and girls were by the numbers. Step one: inflate the ego. Step two: fuck 'em. Step three: take a mouthful of jizz if you're lucky. Job done. Fido the jock takes Kelly from the swim team on his next date.

Now, Talent clients? Emotional, conflicted, overly passionate perfectionists about everything they did. Worse, the one's who didn't always get the best start in life, but they still had the biggest dreams. They were fun. Some of the most fun of all. No kiddin' there, but dammit they were work.

"Huh. We meet again, Baby Mama. Didn't think I'd be seeing you again after closing up this book."

A cheery Hispanic girl stared back in a Polaroid snapshot, giving an enthusiastic thumbs up as he took a breather against a tree, squeezed tight in a simple striped top, denim shorts and sneakers. Her most striking features? Those unique violet eyes and her silky black hair.

 _Name: Kyanna Delrio_

 _Age: 21_

 _Strongest Traits: Talent and Sentiment_

 _Least Desired Traits: Sexuality_

 _Background: Having recently been taken under the wing of a rival organization, Starlight Productions, Kyanna Delrio has been deceived into believing that she has a promising acting career ahead of her. However, she is merely been used as a pawn by Ronnie himself to systematically defeat some of Venus' strongest candidates and upset Sky Garden's chances._

 _Despite being level-headed and responsible as a mother figure, when it comes to the pursuit of her dreams, Kyanna is idealistic, overly compassionate and naive, making her easy to manipulate under the promise of wish fulfilment. Her staggering rate of progression is something we're sending Miss Sugardust to curb if at all possible._

Kyu scoffed once she finished reading, closing up the file again and tossing it on the couch. Easy? Yeah, right. There were a few words that came to mind for this little job, but easy sure wasn't one of them now that she thought about it.

"Oh well." Reaching for her coat, she glanced across the apartment, so empty, so still, and sighed deeply. It was way too quiet without its owner around to liven things up. "It's go time, Kyu!"

* * *

The air was all but palpable in the bar and lounge – the late night crowd long since funnelling out and heading home. Kyu stirred her cocktail with a dinky pink mixing stick and forced a glass smile as best she could. The venom from across the booth was sharp, icy, almost dangerous.

Not to mention Baby Mama had really stepped things up since the days of old.

"I know I'm the last person you wanna see, kay? Trust me, I get it… but you gotta hear me out, Kyanna. Things aren't as simple as he's making out."

Kyanna of course, still wasn't listening. She narrowed her bright violet eyes, grabbing for her Pina Colada and knocking it back. Whipping aside her long dark strands, she gave a bitter scoff, setting the glass down and leaning just that little bit closer across the table.

Those massive tits of hers were damn near spilling out of the long, crushed velvet dress she'd squeezed into. Another persuasive gift from Ronnie no doubt. Butter 'em up with promises of fame and fancy trinkets. It made any unsuspecting girl all the easier to mould and shape.

"Oh yeah?" Kyanna scoffed, her fingernails scraping against the mahogany tabletop. "Well let's take a rain check. How 'bout that? In half a year, I've scored parts in two big time soap operas and even got a cameo in a movie. _A movie._ I'm not seeing what's so bad about that. Sounds to me like you're jealous. Want me as your client instead, Kyu?"

"Errrr, no," Kyu rolled her eyes, biting back the rising bile at the back of her throat – the steaming annoyance over the fact that Little Miss Latina still wasn't listening. "If anything I'm here to warn you before this gets outta hand."

No matter what it took, the point needed hammering home. Sure, she and Kyanna hadn't had the best history, especially in the beginning, but the road she was walking down wasn't a highroad filled with the flash of cameras and neon lights. On the surface, it looked that way, sure. Underneath? It was a one-way ticket to slut city.

"Seriously, Baby Mama." Kyu exhaled the negativity as best she could, holding a thoughtful, almost worried expression to try to prove herself. "This'll end one way. You in the back room of some fuck mansion with your legs spread wide. This ain't about me. _It's about you."_

For a moment Kyanna froze – genuinely, meaningfully gave pause. She looked off, focused entirely on the leftover drink at the bottom of her cocktail glass. Her expression fell. She looked dejected.

"This is my only shot, Kyu," She answered quietly, near enough a whisper: clanking the quickly melting ice within the watery leftovers of her cocktail. "If I don't take it then I'll be cutting hair for the rest of my life. I don't want that…. Not for me, and especially not for little Philly."

"'Sides," she finally looked back up, those shining violets alive with distant, almost lonely sentiment. "You've got Winters… _My cuz had him too_. You don't need an actress when you've got a singer waiting in the wings."

If only that were true. Sadly, this young lady didn't understand just how much things had changed since they last saw eye-to-eye, or face to face. In a single flash of light everything was different. This wasn't about that dreamy-eyed, blonde haired idiot anymore, either.

"Not now I don't." Kyu bit back, deciding it was best to choose her next words very carefully. Letting too much slip here, especially given Kyanna's place in things now, was unsafe. "He's not my client anymore. You made damn sure of that, didn't you, sweetness? I've never seen the big oaf so crushed in his life."

Again, Kyanna pulled back, halfway between a frown and a smile. Talk about weird when it came to these human girls and their swirling feelings. For a little while everything went still, until after what felt like so very long, a different kind of smile curved Kyanna's lips – a sad one.

"I didn't think he'd react so badly. _It was just business_. I mean, shit… How was I supposed to know how he'd feel when everything played out? Doesn't feel like I've known him in so long… and that's _your_ fault, Kyu."

"Don't blame that one on me." Kyu was quick to counter with a magical snap of the fingers. "It's not about him anymore. He's… not here. That leaves me to worry about you."

"C'mon babe," she pleaded again, this time putting her whole heart into it. "Please, just listen, kay? This doesn't have to be you and me squabbling like a pair of catty bitches. Tempting, but I don't need it after my day."

It was proving so hard to be sentimental here, especially since Kyanna seemed so downright determined to keep herself locked on the same path. One client was already out of the picture. Venus' instructions were clear, too. _Try to pull back Delrio if you can. She has the potential to tip the balance now that we have had to change our plans._

Kyanna paused in thought – wrapping an arm around her middle and hugging it close. She looked far enough away, lost so deeply in her own little world that she was almost unreachable. Good, at least Kyu could take back word that she'd gotten through a little. That made tonight's little journey worth something. Given how everything was going, something was better than nothing.

"I'll… give it some thought, okay? I want this… I really do… but- How am I supposed to trust you? You're the reason I went to Ronnie in the first place."

Kyanna thumbed her glass, pushing it aside. Sighing, she reached for her purse and fished around, pulling out something Kyu wasn't expecting, a gasp of surprise slipping out.

Quiet and still looking so very thoughtful, Baby Mama slid her old Huniebee across the table – darting between Miss Sugardust and the little device. It was chipped around the edges, but the screen was still shone brighter than magic itself

"You said you might need my help, right Kyu? Piece by piece my memories came back… and now I can remember everything again. All the things that happened… and how you changed him… _pulled him away from me_."

"Still no regrets there." Kyu was fast hold her ground on that point, no matter how much it left Kyanna frowning at her with serious bitterness. "There's a crazy fight going down in Sky Garden… has been for a while. What I was trying to do when I first met you is the same thing I'm trying to do now… get you both on the _right_ side."

There wasn't much more to be said – nothing that hadn't been stepped over a dozen times already. Here was hoping the heads up would be enough to give Kyanna a much needed jolt of common sense.

Exhaling deeply, tired after their heated discussion, Kyu gave another sharp snap of the fingers, pulling a glittery pink business card from the bust of her skimpy dress. Twiddling it between her fingers like a party trick, she gave Kyanna a playful wink, sliding it across the table like a dealer giving out a hand.

Kyanna eyed the business card with curiosity, looking it over with a furrowed brow. "This your number or something? You fairies have business cards? _Mierda,_ this whole thing's seriously loco."

"Choice is yours Kyanna." Kyu got up to leave, eying the bartender with a teasing smirk of thanks before looking back. "You want out then give me a call. If not? Well… sorry to say this girl, but you'll be bent over a couch with that phat ass in the air in no time."

A little tease wouldn't hurt at this point, especially since it might've been the only way to reach out and pull at Kyanna's heart strings a little. There was still somebody, deep down inside, that had what it took to win her over. It was all too obvious.

"Wouldn't wanna see that happen to ya, especially since I know there's only one guy you wanna put your ass in the air for. Am I right? _You know who I'm talking about…"_

Kyanna seemed less than impressed, folding her arms around her waist and frowning. "Even if I did, Kyu… you'd be the last person in the world I tell it to."

Bingo. She'd hit the jackpot, alright. The deep, crimson burn across the dark-haired beauty's face spoke louder than any words. Letting out a short giggle at her successful poke, Kyu turned to leave.

"Suuuuure, Baby Mama. Suuuuure. I'll see ya round. Peace!"

As soon as Kyu was out of the door she smiled with relief, vanishing on the wind in a flash of fairy dust and sparkles, carried along the cold winter air. Back to Sky Garden she went. She'd done all she could. The rest? Well that was down to Kyanna Delrio.

Talk about a plot twist!

 _ **Sugardust is coming soon.**_

* * *

 **So, there you have it. What did you think of the second Sugardust snippet? Did you enjoy it? Has it left you with plenty of thoughts and questions? As always, feel free to leave some feedback and let me know.**

 **Also, for those of you who want regular updates and to talk about my stories, feel free to find me on DeviantArt under the same user and follow me.**

 **As always, keep on supporting Huniepop and Huniecam Studio! I'll see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
